Part of the Family
by Meggie1997
Summary: Rachel's fathers leave nearly twelve year old Rachel on her mother's doorstep in the middle of the night. Can Rachel learn to be apart of the family the woman already had? Shelby is married to Cassandra and they have four children, Quinn(14), Kitty(7), Marley and Ryder(5) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 REWRITE

**_Alright. So here is the first chapter of the rewrite. When I first posted the AN saying that I wanted to rewrite this story, I had not written a single word. My plan was to finish this chapter and start editing the next and start the rough draft of the third draft. Yeah, that did NOT happen. I figured that_** _ **had made you guys all excited, but made you wait long enough.**_ ** _ _ **I do not have a word of chapter two written, but I have been thinking about it, so I kind of know what is going to happen.**__**

 ** _Unfortunately for you all, my writing process is kind of lengthy especially since I am working 63 hours a week currently and the holidays are fast approaching. I will try my best to get the second chap. up before Christmas, but I make no promises._**

 ** _Okay, that's enough of that. Without further ado, I give you:_**

 ** _CHAPTER ONE REWRITE._**

On a late November afternoon, in Lima, Ohio, a young girl struggled to walk home while carrying grocery bags. The girl was short and thin, her hair was brown and went to her shoulders, she had brown eyes, and her nose was slightly larger than the average. Her name was Rachel Berry.

Rachel was eleven years old. She had been raised by two men, and that made her an easy target for bullies. She also didn't have many friends, and her dads hadn't really been home since she had turned eight, so she spent a lot of her time by herself. She loved anything having to do with performing: singing, dancing, and acting. She especially enjoyed musicals.

The eleven-year-old finally arrived home and struggled slightly to open the door. Once she was in, Rachel got to work on putting her frozen meals away and then started her homework. After an hour, the brunette decided it was time for dinner; she put a frozen macaroni and cheese meal in the microwave. As she ate, she finished her homework, then moved to the living room to watch T.V. Rachel fell asleep on the couch watching her favorite movie, _Funny Girl._

Just before 12:45, both of the Berry men arrived home and found their daughter asleep on the couch. They turned to each other; the taller man, Hiram, spoke.

"That will make things easier." The other man, LeRoy, nodded, moved to the kitchen, grabbed the box of trash bags, and both moved upstairs.

* * *

A few hours away, in Akron, Ohio, at the same time Rachel was arriving home, so was the Corcoran-July family. The family was a large one, consisting of six people; Shelby Corcoran, a brunette of average height, she had brown eyes, and a larger than average nose. Cassandra July was a blonde, slightly taller than Shelby, she had green eyes and a dancer's body. These were the mothers, they had both been Broadway actresses, but when Shelby's father got ill, they moved their children from NYC to Ohio. They had four children. Quinn, a fourteen-year-old blonde with hazel eyes, and she was average height. Katherine, or Kitty, a seven-year-old with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was shorter than the average girl her age. And finally, the twins, five-year-olds Ryder and Marley, both were brunette and tall. Ryder had brown eyes while Marley had blue.

"Alright," Shelby sighed as she opened the door to the home, "I'm going to start dinner. Quinn, start your homework. Kitty, get going on your reading. Ry, Mar, you two are going to help Mommy with the dishes." Quinn made her way up the stairs with her backpack, Kitty grabbed a book from her bag, and went to the library. Everyone else went to the kitchen.

The family enjoyed tacos for dinner, after, Quinn went back to her room to finish her homework, Kitty did the dishes while the twins played and the mothers graded tests and papers. When the family moved to Akron, Shelby and Cassandra got jobs at Shelby's old high school. Shelby taught English while Cassandra taught Dance, and after school, they coached the number one glee club in the country, Vocal Adrenaline.

At eight-thirty, the family got ready for bed and met up in the library. Every night, they would sit down together before bed, and one of the mothers would read. Cassandra read the final two chapters of "The Complete Tales of Winnie the Pooh" before the younger three were sent to bed. An hour after, Quinn was asleep as well, and the mothers weren't far behind her.

* * *

 _'Ding-dong...ding-dong...'_ Cassie picked her head up off the pillow and waited a moment, but when she didn't hear anything, she laid back down, _'Ding-dong...'_

"What the hell?" the blonde mumbled before shaking her wife, "Shell. Shelby, did you hear the doorbell?"

"What?" Shelby asked, "I didn't hear anything. Go back to sleep," Cassie laid back down; _'Ding-dong,'_ Shelby sat up, "Was that the doorbell?" Cassie sat back up. _'Ding-dong.'_

"I knew it!" ' _ding-dong...ding-dong...ding-dong...'_ We've gotta go answer it before they woke up the kids."

"I'll go," Shelby gave her wife a kiss and made her way out of the room. In the hall, Shelby ran into Quinn rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mama?" the blonde asked, "Who's ringing the doorbell? It's three o'clock in the morning."

"I'm going to figure it out Quinnie," Shelby replied, "Go back to bed." She sent the girl off with a kiss on the top of the head. _'Ding-dong... ding-dong-ding-dong... ding-dong-ding-dong ding-dong.'_ The mother rolled her eyes, turned on the light over the stairs and headed down; she turned on the porch light and opened the front door. There, standing in front of her was a short, small brunette with tears in her brown eyes and running down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shelby asked, "Are you lost, Sweetheart?"

"I... I, I don't know," the girl sobbed, "My dads, just dropped me off here," she held up an envelope, "They said to give you this."

"Okay, okay," Shelby took the envelope, "Here, why don't you come in and calm down," she guided the girl to the living room, "I'm going to figure this out." Shelby sat down across from the girl and opened the envelope, she found a letter addressed to her inside.

 **Shelby,**

 **This is your daughter. Her name is Rachel Barbra Berry, and she is eleven years old. She is in the seventh grade at Lima Middle School. We do not know much about Rachel; we have had a hard time bonding with her for some time now.**

 **For the past few years, we have not been the parents that Rachel deserves, so we have decided that it would be best if you were to have her. We know that you have a family of your own, but we hope that Rachel will transition well. We hope that everything goes well with you and Rachel and that you understand that we don't feel the connection that we should with our daughter.**

 **Congratulations,**

 **LeRoy and Hiram Berry.**

Shelby became furious as she read through the letter. Of course, she was thrilled to know that the pre-teen across from her was the daughter that she had given up nearly twelve years prior. But it upset her that Rachel was crying because the men that Shelby had trusted her with had left her on a stranger's porch in the middle of the night. Shelby calmed herself before speaking.

"Hey, Pumpkin? I need you to calm down a bit. You think you can try?" Rachel nodded, and Shelby took hold of one of the girl's hands and held it to her own chest, "Try and match my breathing. Good. That's it; there we go." Shelby smiled at her once her breathing had become normal. "I have to go make a call, will you be okay?" Rachel nodded, "Okay." Shelby went to the kitchen and called the police. She went back to the living room with a cup of water in her hands. She gave the water to her daughter and returned to her seat.

"Thank you," Rachel said, "My name is Rachel by the way, Rachel Berry." Shelby smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel," she leaned on her elbows that rested on her thighs, "Do you know who I am?" the younger girl shook her head, "My name is Shelby Corcoran. I-"

"Wait," Rachel interrupted, "like _the_ Shelby Corcoran? The Broadway star?" The mother chuckled and nodded. It seemed that her daughter shared her love of musicals.

"Yes, that is me. Do you know why your fathers brought you here?" Rachel shook her head, "Pumpkin, I'm your mom. I gave birth to you." Rachel's eyes widened before she started crying. Shelby picked the girl up and sat back down with her daughter in her lap, and comforted her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel? Are you okay?" the girl hadn't said anything since they had finished their conversation earlier that morning.

"Yeah," she replied, she really didn't know how she felt: she was hurt that her fathers had just dropped her off somewhere, she was ecstatic that she had her mother now, but she was also a little hurt that her mother seemed to be living a fine life with out her; she didn't expect her to be shut up in her house crying about the baby she had given up twelve years ago, but she al least thought that she would be a little more upset than she seemed to be, "I'm just trying to understand everything."

"I completely understand. Why don't we take your bags up to your room and unpack. What do you say?"

"I have a room?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes you do, I decorated it myself when we moved in. I do hope you like it, none of the kids are aloud in there, they think it's my office, I spend a lot of time in there thinking about you, especially around your birthdays and major holidays." Rachel beamed, her mother did think about her and miss her. She grabbed a bag and followed her mother up the stairs to a door and Shelby pulled a key from above the door and unlocked it. Rachel gasped when she walked into the room. The room was painted a light yellow color, the bed was a white canopy bed with light pink sheets and a white with light pink designs comforter. The rest of the furniture in the room (a dresser, two side tables, and a desk) matched the bed.

"What do you think?" Shelby asked.

"It's perfect," Rachel beamed at her, she loved it even more knowing that her mother had decorated it for her. Shelby smiled and dropped the bag and went to get another, and Rachel did the same. Once all of the bags were upstairs they started to open them and put everything where they needed to be. In one of the bags Rachel found four large photo albums that made her squeal with delight.

"What do have there Rach?"

"My photo albums," Rachel said opening one of them up, "Last summer our neighbor, Mrs. Slater helped me put all of the pictures that my dads had of me into photo albums in chronological order. It took forever. I can't believe they packed these!"

"Let's finish up putting your clothes away and then you and I can sit down and look through those together." And that is exactly what they did. Rachel practically sat on her mother's lap as they sat on the couch and the girl explained what was going on in each of the pictures.

"And this was this taken after I accidentally ate a cookie that had peanuts in it," Rachel said and it made Shelby stop and think, "Daddy bought me the largest stuffed giraffe he could find."

"Rachel, is there anything you're allergic to?" Rachel looked at Shelby oddly, she was in the middle of telling a story; where did that come from?

"Yeah… I'm really allergic to peanuts, I can't even touch them. And milk, but that one just makes my stomach hurt. I'm also allergic to any soap that has coconut scent in it, that gives me hives and makes me all itchy."

"Do you need an Epipen?" Shelby asked, Ryder was also allergic to milk but he would have an anaphylactic reaction and he needed an Epipen, Cassie and herself carried in in their purses and the school nurse along with his teacher had one for him. Shelby hadn't seen an Epipen in any of Rachel's bags.

"Yep. Wait! They didn't pack one of my Epipens, how are we going to get me a new one? Shelby I really need that!" Rachel was starting to freak out.

"Rachel, honey, calm down. We will figure it out okay? Until we get one we will be extra careful that you don't go anywhere near any peanuts. Why don't you watch some tv while I call some people," Shelby stood and handed her daughter the tv remote.

"Who're you going to call?" Rachel asked.

"Ghostbusters."

"What?"

"Never mind," she kissed her head, "I'll be back." With that she walked into the kitchen and looked through all of the paperwork that the Berry men had left for her. She found all of the paperwork that she and Cassie had to sign, that reminded her to call their lawyer, she then found Rachel's school records, she had no idea how the men had gotten this, Rachel's birth certificate and social security card, and all of her medical records. How had they been this prepared but forgotten to leave at least one Epipen? She called her lawyer first, and set up an appointment for the next day; Rachel, Cassie, and herself were to be at the man's office at nine o'clock the next morning. That would give them just enough time to get to his office after dropping Quinn off at the high school. She called Rachel's school and explained to them the situation. She then called Rachel's doctor and did the same thing. The woman refused to give any information about Rachel and told her she needed proof that she had custody of the girl before she could do anything for the mother. When she got off the phone she realized it was going on one o'clock and she was hungry.

"Rachel?" Are you hungry?"

"Yeah huh!" Shelby entered the living room.

"Let's go get dressed and we can go grab some lunch." They went to a restaurant that made everything from scratch so everything was made to order; it was a place the family often went for Ryder's sake. Shelby ordered her favorite, chicken cacciatore, while Rachel had a very safe spaghetti and meatballs with no cheese.

"Mama!" Ryder yelled as he ran into the house, he ran past Rachel and went looking for his mother; he found her upstairs in Quinn's room putting her clothes away, "Hi Mama!"

"Hey Baby Boy," Shelby kissed his head, "Where are your sisters?"

"They're coming."

"How about we go down stairs so I can talk to aunt Holly and you can start on your homework."

"Do I have to?" the seven year old whined as they started to go down the stairs.

"Yes you do Ryder, go join your sisters," Shelby said when she saw her daughters already in the kitchen sitting at the table, her best friend was with them reading over what Marley had to do, "Hey Holl."

"Did you know that there is a girl in your living room?" the blonde woman asked her childhood friend.

"Yes I do; that is Rachel, my daughter," she whispered as so the little kids wouldn't hear.

"No way!" Holly said rather loudly, Shelby shushed her.

"Come on, I'll introduce you. Hey Rach?" Rachel turned around and looked at her mother, "This is my friend Holly. She works at the elementary school, she'll be picking you up after school and taking you, Kitty, and the twins to the high school."

"Hola Rachel, you can call me Aunt Holly, all of the other kids do."

"It's nice to meet you Aunt Holly," Rachel said as she extended her arm to shake the blonde's hand. Holly pulled her into a hug.

"We're family now Chicka, family hugs."

 ** _…_** ** _GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…_**

"Alright, I do believe it is time to get ready for bed," Cassie said when the tv show they had been watching ended, "Who's night is it?"

"The twins," Quinn, Kitty, and Shelby said at the same time.

"Marley you use mine and Mama's bathroom. Rach, you will use Quinnie's bathroom, i guess it's your bathroom too now."

"Wait what?" Quinn said, "I have to share my bathroom?"

"Yes, you do. Your bathroom is closer to her room."

"The guest room is right next to their bathroom!" Quinn yelled, pointed to the little kids.

"She's not staying in the guest room," Shelby said trying her best to stay calm with the teenager, "She is going to be in the room next to yours. And watch your attitude Lucy."

"This isn't fair! Why should I have to share _my_ bathroom with your long lost daughter that was just dropped off on our doorstep, I didn't ask for her!"

"That's it. Lucy Quinn Corcoran-July, go to your room right now, I will be up there in a little while. I suggest you use that time to calm down and think about what it is you just said," the teen started to protest, "Go!" Quinn got up and stomped up the stairs and slammed her door.

"Marley, Ryder, shower time. Let's go. Kit-kat, why don't you go get your pjs on and find where we left off in our book." the blonde lead the three children up the stairs.

"So Rachel is our sister?" one of them asked as they went up the stairs. "When did Mama have her?" another asked. "Where has she been this whole time?" Shelby noticed that Rachel was crying, she went over to her and picked the extremely light girl up and sat down her her on her lap.

"Hey, Quinn is upset. Nothing she said was true, we are all so happy that you are here."

"No she's right. I just showed up out of no where, you didn't ask for me to be here. I can use the other bathroom so Quinn can have it," Rachel said, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"it doesn't matter if she did ask you to come here," Shelby said rocking the girl, "She should no better, life isn't always fair she will not always get what she wants," Kitty came barreling down the stairs in a pair of green stripped pajamas, "Do you remember where we left off in our book?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you tell Rachel about what we're reading and what has happened so far," Shelby kissed Rachel's head before she moved her off her lap and stood, "I have to go talk to your sister."

…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…

"They argued all the way back to the common, but Harry was not listening to them. He had on eye on the Marauder's Map, bet he was also thinking of how Cho has said she made her nervous…" Cassie said as she shut the book, making sure to save their page.'

"One more Mommy?" Marley asked from Shelby's lap, half asleep.

"I don't think you'll make it through another chapter Baby Girl. Besides, I have already read one chapter too many tonight it is time for all of us to get to, come on, everybody to their rooms." Rachel followed Quinn up the stairs and started to go into her room, but Quinn grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I do think it's great that you're here."

"I forgive you," with that the two girls went into their rooms. Not long after Cassie and Shelby entered Rachel's room. They tucked her into the bed and both kissed her forehead.

"Alright Girlie, it is time or bed," Shelby said.

"Now if you need anything our room is at the the other end of the hall and our door is always open," Cassie said.

"Okay. Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome Sweet pea," Shelby said when they got to the door.

"No really. Thank you so much. For everything," Several hours later, the master bedroom opened and Rachel walked into the room and Crawled into the bed between the two women.

"I'm so happy that I'm here. But I'm scarred that you'll give me up too. Please Mama, Mommy. Please don't leave me I have no where else to go." Shelby's heart broke as she listened to her daughter say her biggest fear. She had woken up when the girl had climbed into the bed and was going to see what was wrong when she started to talk. She was so happy to hear her daughter call her Mama though; she figured Rachel wasn't ready to call Cassie and herself Mommy and Mama to their faces but if she was comfortable enough to call the that when they weren't around, then she was happy. They were getting closer to their family finally being whole.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel ground as she flopped back onto her bed. For the last hour she had been going through her closet to find the perfect outfit for her first day at Memorial Middle School the next day, but nothing was right. She would have done it earlier in the day but the family had gone to Shelby's parents' house for lunch where she had gotten to meet her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins.

"QUINN!" Rachel yelled. The blonde came across the hall and leaned against the door frame.

"You screamed?"

"You went to Memorial didn't you?"

"Yep. I was in the same grade as you when we moved her. I Started at the beginning of the second semester though."

"Were you scared?"

"Oh yeah," Quinn laughed, "I was so afraid I wouldn't make any friends, or I would do something to make a complete fool of myself and have everybody make fun of me for it," she saw that Rachel was obviously freaking about her first day, "But that didn't happen. I met my two best friends on the first day; we've practically been inseparable since. I'm sure that will happen to you."

"Really?" Rachel asked as she sat up.

"Really. And you know, you have it better than I did. You've got Blaine to help you out, I didn't have anyone. You'll be fine."

"Thank you Quinn."

"No problem Squirt," Rachel glared at Quinn and the older girl laughed, "Sorry, do you need anything else?"

"Could you help me find an outfit?"

"Of course! KITTY!" the nine year old came running into the room.

"I didn't do anything!" she said.

"Didn't think you did until you said that," Quinn said, looking at her blonde sister suspiciously, "I was going to ask if you wanted to help Rach and I find her an outfit to wear tomorrow."

"I want to!" For the next hour the three girls went through Rachel's closet until they found the perfect outfit: a navy blue skirt, a navy blue cami, a white, red, yellow, and navy blue striped cardigan, red tights, and yellow flats.

 ** _…_** ** _GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…_**

"Rachel," someone whispered as they pushed the hair out of her face, "Rachel wake up," Rachel opened the her eyes and found Shelby sitting next to her, "Good morning Rachie. You need to get up and get ready. Don't want to be late on your first day." Twenty minutes later, Rachel came downstairs fully dressed but her hair was still wet since she had been pushed out of the bathroom by Quinn who still needed to shower. She went and had breakfast with the rest of the family."

"Quinn could you help me do my hair?" Rachel asked when she had finished her waffles. Quinn glared at her.

"As much as I would love to do that, I still have to finish getting ready myself," Quinn snapped.

"Watch the attitude," Cassandra scolded Quinn, then she turned to Rachel, "I will help you with your hair. Go get your brush and a hair tie then meet me in the living room. As Cassie was wrapping the hair tie around the end of Rachel's french braid; Kitty, Marley, and Ryder were running out the door to the bus. Cassie helped the girl to her feet and got her moving with a soft pat to her bottom.

"Go get your shoes on and grab your backpack. By the time you come back down you and Mama will need to leave. And let Quinn know that she has five minutes before she and I leave."

 ** _…_** ** _GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…_**

"Alright, Aunt Holly will be picking you up at the front of the school. Have a good day," Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead, "I love you."

"I'll try," Rachel responded, hugging her mother. Shelby kissed her daughter's head again before exiting the office. Rachel turned and went over to the secretaries' desk, "Excuse me, could you show me where my locker is please?" The younger of the two women stood, walked around the desk and held our her hand.

"Schedule," the woman asked rudely. Rachel handed her schedule to the woman and followed her out of the office, after a minute of walking they stopped, "Here, locker 334." the woman handed the paper back to Rachel then left her alone.

"Thanks?" Rachel opened her locker and placed the things she didn't need inside. A bell rang and students started filling the halls; Rachel went looking for her first class. She wandered around a few different halls before she found room 120. It was empty except for a woman who was pulling paints out of a cupboard on the other side of the room.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked. The woman turned and smiled at Rachel.

"Yes! Can I help you?"

"Uh… I'm new, and… um I want to make sure I'm in the right room."

"Art with Amy Bryant?"

"Yes," Rachel answered while looking down at her schedule.

"Then you are in the right room," she said, "Why don't you take a seat at their, and I will go get you some supplies," she walked into a room that was right off of her desk and came back a few moments later, "I usually have my students supply their own stuff, but I give the donated and used supplies the transfer students." She handed Rachel a sketch book and a freezer bag with colored pencils and a pencil sharpener inside.

"Thank you."

"No problem. You came at the perfect time too; we're starting a new unit today." Ms. Bryant went back to what she was doing before Rachel came in. Students started to file into the classroom after another bell rang.

"Rachel?" the brunette looked up and relief washed over her, one of her cousins, Blaine, had just walked into the room. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, "You have this class too?" Rachel nodded and handed her schedule to the slighter older boy, she was glad she had at least one class with him, it made her feel a little less nervous, "We have this and third period together.

"Hey Blaine, who's this?" a small, pale, brunette boy asked as he sat across from Blaine.

"Hey! This is my cousin Rachel. She just moved here," Kurt extended his hand and Rachel took and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Rachel Be… Corcoran-July," she responded.

"Let me see your schedule," he said, "We have our first three classes together,"

"Cool," she replied, smiling. Another bell rang and Ms. Bryant went to the front of the room, and with that, the day began.

After Art she had Pre Algebra then Choir; both of which Kurt walked her to. Then she had Social Studies, it was right across from her locker; she found that very convenient. She spent lunch with Blaine, Kurt, and a boy from Choir, Jesse St. James. She shared her next two classes, Science and English, with Jesse. And she had P.E. the last hour of the day. Rachel didn't like that so much; she isn't a big fan of sports.

When the final bell rang Rachel went to her locker to put some things away and grab her jacket. She then exited the building to look for her Aunt Holly's car. It didn't take her long since Ryder was standing through the moonroof waving frantically at her.

 ** _…_** ** _GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…_**

Vocal Adrenaline was just starting a number when Holly and the Corcoran-July children entered the auditorium. Rachel recognized the soloists as Blaine's older brother, Cooper, and his girl friend Amy. The team was divided by boys and girls and they looked like they were about to fight.

 **Cooper,** _Amy_ ** _, both, (_** **Men),** _(Women),_ and **_(All)_**

 **Hit me with your best shot**

 **Why don't you hit me with your best shot?**

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

 **(Hit me with your best shot**

 **Fire away)**

 _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_

 _(One way or another) I'm gonna find ya'_

 _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_

 _(One way or another) I'm gonna win ya'_

 _(I'll get ya', I'll get ya')_

 **You're the real tough cookie with the long history**

 **Of (breaking little hearts, like the one in me)**

 **That's okay, let's see how you do it**

 **(Put up your dukes, lets get down to it)**

 **(Hit me with your best shot)**

 **Why don't you (hit me with your best shot?** )

 _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_

 **(Hit me with your best shot**

 **Fire away)**

 _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_

 **(You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair)**

 **But that's OK, see if I care**

 **(Knock me down, it's all in vain)**

 **I'll get right back on my feet again (New Directions: That's right)**

 **(Hit me with your best shot)**

 **Why don't you (hit me with your best shot?)**

 _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_

 **(Hit me with your best shot**

 **Fire away)**

 _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_

 _And if the lights are all out_

 _(I'll follow your bus downtown_

 _See who's hangin' out)_

 **Hit me with your best shot**

 **Fire away**

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_ **Come on**

 **(Hit me with your best shot)** _Hit me with your best shot_

 **(Why don't you hit me with your best shot?)** _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_ _Hit me with your best shot_

 **(Hit me with your best shot)**

 ** _(Fire away)_** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _(One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_

 _I'm gonna get ya' get ya', get ya', get ya') Yeah_

 **(Hit me with your best shot)** _(One way Or another)_

 ** _Fire away_** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _(I'll get ya', I'll get ya')_

 _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya')_

 **(Fire away)** _Yeah_

 _(I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya')_

 ** _Hit me with your best shot_**

"Good enough," Shelby said and the team exited the stage. Rachel was astonished. She knew that in two years, she would be on that team.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 5:30 Wednesday morning when Ella July let herself into her daughter's home. She was planning on surprising the family by arriving early and making them breakfast. She knew no one was awake yet, and wouldn't be for a while, so she headed up stairs to the guest room to unpack. When she got to the top of the stairs, she found a small brunette walking out of Quinn's bathroom. Ella knew this was her "new" granddaughter, Rachel. Unfortunately, Rachel had no idea who this woman was, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She screamed. Shelby, Cassandra, Quinn, and Quinn's friend, Santana, came running out of their rooms. Shelby grabbed her daughter and tried to calm her down.

"Mom!" Cassandra said as she hugged her mother, "What are you doing here? Your flight isn't supposed to get in for a couple more hours."

"I wanted to surprise you, so I took an earlier flight."

"You certainly succeeded," Santana sassed, crossing her arms.

"Well hello to you too Mrs. Lopez," Ella chuckled, walking over to the teens and pulling Quinn into a hug, "Where are your parents this year?"

"Some island in China; off of China. Somewhere in there," Santana rolled her eyes Ella pulled her into a hug.

"I'm happy you could join us again this year," Ella said. This was the third Thanksgiving Santana would be spending with the large family while her parents went off to a vacation hotspot leaving her there.

"Ella," Shelby said as they pulled out of a hug, "I would like you to meet Rachel; your granddaughter." Ella crouched slightly to be eye level with the twelve year old.

"Hello Rachel. I'm your Gi-gi."

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said through a yawn and Ella smiled.

"And with that, I think it is time everyone goes back to bed," Ella said.

"What about you Mom?" Cassandra asked as her mother pushed her and Shelby towards their bedroom.

"Don't worry about me. I will have some things to do."

 ** _…_** ** _GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…GLEE…_**

When Rachel woke again, the sun was shining through her window and there was noise, and an amazing smell coming from downstairs. This was shocking to her; in the last month since she had been dropped off, someone always woke her before breakfast was served. She felt a little better when she reached to kitchen and found it was just Ella. She was dancing to the music she had playing while she stared whatever she was cooking.

"Good morning Rachel!"

"Morning," Rachel said as she hopped up onto the counter top, "What are you making?"

"These are hash browns, and there is a breakfast casserole in the oven."

"Yum. Do you need any help?"

"Not with this, but you could set the table," Ella laughed when Rachel pulled a face, "You asked. Go on." While Rachel set the table, Ella pulled the casserole out of the oven and turned off the stove, "I believe it is time to wake everyone so we can eat." the family spent the day watching movies and playing games.

Thursday morning, Shelby's parents, Aaron and Julie arrived a little after breakfast. Not long after, Shelby's brother, Gary arrived with his wife Nancy, and their sons: fourteen year old Arthur and eight year old Doug. Around two o'clock Shelby's sister arrived.

"We're here!" Janice yelled, ushering her five year old daughter, Helen, into the house while Blaine followed them. Her husband, Colin, entered a few moments later carrying a few bags.

"Where's Coop?" Aaron asked.

"He's picking Amy up. They'll be here shortly," Colin replied. Everyone was called to the dining room at 4:30. The table was large enough to fit everyone plus three more. Cooper's about to start filling his plate when his hand was smacked away by Julie.

"Grandma!" he whined.

"You know how we do this Cooper. We all say what we are thankful for and then we eat," Janice said. She started and it went around the table. When it was Rachel's turn she stood.

"I'm thankful for my friends, my brother and sisters, my new family, and my Mama and Mom." Shelby had tears in her eyes as the girl sat down. Rachel finally felt that she was part of the family and it made Shelby so happy. Her family was finally whole.

 **AN: So I think this is a really good place to end this story. But don't worry. I plan to create a one shot series about the Corcoran-July family; I just need some help with ideas. Send me** **something that you guys would like to see; past, present, and future.**


	5. Authors Note 2

Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Chapter One has been updated


End file.
